Spider-Man 3
Daten [[Bild:Spider-Man_3_Handlung.jpg|thumb|right|'Spider-Man 3']] Erscheinungsjahr: 2007 Erscheinungsdatum: 1. Mai Dauer: 133 min. Genre: Action FSK: 12 Regie: Sam Raimi Drehbuch: Alvin Sargent & Ivan Raimi Produktion: Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment & Marvel Studios Budget: 258 mio. $ Einspielergebnis: 891 mio. $ Handlung Der Film beginnt mit Peter (Tobey Maguire), der gerade im Unterricht sitzt, wo ein blondes Mädchen, das er offensichtlich kennt, gerade eine richtige Antwort gibt. Am Abend dieses Tages sitzt er in einer Vorstellung Mary Janes (Kirsten Dunst), in der er von Harry (James Franco) mit hasserfülltem Blick beobachtet wird. Dieser nimmt nach der Vorführung den Menschlichen Leistungsverstärker, den auch sein Vater einst einnahm. Danach sieht man Peter und Mary Jane, die sich in einem kleinen Waldstück den Sternenhimmel ansehen. Nicht weit von ihnen schlägt unbemerkt ein kleiner Meteorit ein, aus welchem eine schwarze Masse herauskriecht, die sich an Peters Moped hängt. thumb|right|Ein Meteorit schlägt ein In der Stadt flüchtet derweil gerade ein Mann namens Flint Marko (Thomas Haden Church) vor der Polizei und steigt durch ein Fenster in ein Haus ein. Dieses ist, wie sich herausstellt, seine ehemalige Wohnung, in der nun noch seine Frau und seine anscheinend kranke Tochter leben. Notgedrungen verschwindet er wieder, schwört aber seiner Tochter, ihr zu helfen. Peter besucht unterdessen seine Tante May (Rosemary Harris) in ihrer Wohnung und erzählt ihr, dass er vor hat Mary Jane einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, was May natürlich sehr erfreut. Auf dem Heimweg wird er plötzlich von Harry alias dem Neuen Kobold angegriffen. thumb|left|[[Peter Parker|Peter steht dem Neuen Kobold gegenüber]] Es kommt zum Kampf, welcher damit endet, dass Peter seinen Kontrahenten mit Voller Wucht mit dem Kopf gegen ein Metallrohr fliegen lässt. Danach landet Harry im Krankenhaus. Flint ist währenddessen im Marschland unterwegs und wird von seinen Verfolgern in ein Testgelände für Teilchenphysik getrieben, in dem er zusammen mit etwas Sand demolekularisiert wird. thumb|right|[[Flint Marko|Flint auf dem Testgelände]] Von Harry erfährt man nun, dass er an Gedächtnisverlust leidet und sich deswegen weder an Peters Identität, noch an den Kampf oder Ähnliches erinnern kann. Am nächsten Morgen sieht man, wie sich auf dem Teilchenphysiktestgelände plötzlich millionen Sandkörner zusammenraffen und eine Art Körper bilden. Letztlich entsteht aus ihnen Flint Marko, dessen Moleküle sich mit denen des Sandes verbunden haben und der sich so von nun an in Sand auflösen und ihn kontrollieren kann. Mary Jane hat unterdessen mit schlechten Zeitungskritiken über ihren Auftritt zu kämpfen. Peter kann ihr aber nicht lange zuhören, da Spider-Man bei einem Kranunglück gebraucht wird. Dieser ist außer Kontrolle und befindet sich auf einem Hochhaus, wo er einige Fenster zertrümmert. Dadurch stürzt Peters blonde Schulfreundin namens Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) in die Tiefe, kann aber von Spider-Man gerettet werden. thumb|left|[[Gwen Stacy|Gwen ist in Gefahr]] Das Ganze mit angesehen und photographiert hat Edward Brock Jr. (Topher Grace), Gwens Freund, der sich außerdem um eine Festeinstellung beim Daily Bugle bewerben will. Diesen Job will aber auch Peter und so entscheidet Jameson (J. K. Simmons), dass ihn derjenige bekommen soll, der ein Photo bringt, auf dem Spider-Man etwas Schlechtes tut. thumb|right|[[Edward Brock Jr.|Eddie will Peter ausstechen]] Als Harry kurz darauf nach Hause kommt, muss Peter feststellen, dass er noch immer seine Superkräfte hat, sich aber auch daran nicht mehr erinnert. Unterdessen wird Mary Jane gefeuert, wohingegen Spider-Man gefeiert wird, was sie sehr eifersüchtig macht. An einer anderen Stelle greift Flint Marko mit seinen neugewonnenen Kräften die Stadt an. An diesem Tag findet eine Feier zu ehren Spider-Mans statt, bei der er von Gwen Stacy geehrt wird. Zu diesem Anlass bekommt er von der Blondine einen Kuss, was MJ an ihren ersten Kuss mit Spider-Man erinnert und sie sehr kränkt. Da kommt aber Flint in Form einer gigantischen Sandwolke angeflogen und überfällt einen Geldtransporter. Spider-Man greift ihn natürlich an, doch muss er sich nach einem kurzen Kampf mit einem Unentschieden und der Flucht Markos zufrieden geben. Später hat er eine Verabredung mit Mary Jane in einem vornehmen Restaurant, in dem er ihr den Heiratsantrag machen will. Als Mary Jane da ist, trifft Peter aber kurz auf Gwen, was zu einem Streit zwischen MJ und Peter über Peters "Beziehung" zu Gwen und den Kuss während der Feier führt, Mary Jane schließlich einfach wieder verschwindet. Am nächsten Tag werden Peter und May bei der Polizei vorgeladen, da sich herausgestellt hat, dass Peters Onkel Ben (Cliff Robertson) einst nicht von dem Wagendieb, sondern dessen Komplizen, wie sich herausstellt Flint Marko, erschossen wurde. Das macht Peter extrem wütend, weswegen er zu Hause am Radio auf eine Meldung über den Geflohenen wartet. In der Nacht wird er plötzlich von der schwarzen Masse aus dem Meteoriten, die ihm gefolgt ist, überzogen, wodurch sich ein schwarzes Spider-Man-Kostüm bildet, in dem sich Peter sehr gut und stark fühlt. thumb|left|Der [[Schwarzer Spider-Man|Schwarze Spider-Man]] Dennoch lässt er die dunkle Masse von seinem Lehrer Dr. Connors (Dylan Baker) untersuchen, welcher das Lebewesen als einen Symbionten klassifiziert, wobei es sich um eine Art Parasit handelt, der eine sehr feste Bindung mit seinem Wirt eingeht. Als Peter dann aber eine Meldung über Flint Marko hört, macht er sich trotzdem als Schwarzer Spider-Man auf den Weg und trifft in einem U-Bahn-Schacht auf den "Sandman". Nach einem harten Kampf, in dem Peter all seine Wut heraus lässt, scheint Flint besiegt zu sein, nachdem er ins Wasser gefallen ist und einfach weggespült wurde. thumb|right|[[Schwarzer Spider-Man vs. Sandman]] Wieder zurück in seiner Wohnung zeigt sich aber Peters gesteigerte Aggression, als er Herr Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) anbrüllt, als dieser ihn auf seinen Mietverzug anspricht. MJ nimmt währenddessen einen Job als singende Kellnerin in einem Jazzclub an. Peter ist von seinen neuen Charakterzügen sehr verwirrt und kämpft noch dagegen an, indem er sich z. B. bei Herr Ditkovich entschuldigt. In der Stadt wendet sich Mary Jane unterdessen mit ihren Problemen an Harry, anstatt an Peter. Die beiden kochen zusammen etwas und es kommt zu einem Kuss, wonach MJ aber sofort völlig verwirrt geht. thumb|left|[[Mary Jane Watson|Mary Jane und Harry kommen sich näher]] Das Ganze führt aber dazu, dass sich Harry an alles erinnert und als Neuer Kobold Mary Jane bedroht. Diese verabredet sich daraufhin mit Peter im Park und macht mit ihm Schluss, weil sie sich angeblich in einen anderen verliebt habe. Peter ist davon natürlich sehr mitgenommen und spricht mit Harry über das Ganze. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er der neue Mann in MJ´s Leben sei, was Peter natürlich noch mehr bestürzt, doch als er geht, sieht er Harry grinsen, weswegen er ihn am Abend in seinem schwarzen Spider-Man-Kostüm aufsucht. Harry reizt seinen einstigen Freund aber noch weiter, weswegen es zu einem Kampf kommt, den Peter erneut und endgültig gewinnt, indem er Harry letzten Endes eine seiner eigenen Bomben abbekommen lässt. Als dann am nächsten Tag auch noch Eddie mit Bildern vom Schwarzen Spider-Man auftaucht, auf denen dieser Geldkoffer stielt, entlarvt Peter die Bilder als Fälschungen und lässt Eddie auffliegen, sodass dieser gefeuert wird. Peter ist nun endgültig ein anderer Mensch; er fühlt sich sehr cool und flirtet mit jeder Frau, z. B. Ursula (Mageina Tovah). Dr. Connors ruft ihn zwar an und sagt ihm, dass der Symbiont bestimmte Charakterisitika verstärken würde, besonders Aggression, doch Peter ignoriert es. Nachdem man sieht, dass Flint Marko noch lebt, geht Peter mit Gwen in den Jazzclub, in dem MJ arbeitet. Dort zieht er eine große Tanzshow ab, wonach es aber zu einer Schlägerei mit dem Türsteher kommt. Dieses ganze Verhalten von sich selbst schockiert und verwirrt Peter sehr, weswegen er sich erstmal auf das Dach einer Kirche zurückzieht. In dieser befindet sich auch gerade Eddie Brock, der keinen Ausweg mehr aus seinen Problemen weiß. Da hört er etwas und zwar Peter, der sich von der schwarzen Masse befreien will und dies auch schafft, nachdem er aus Versehen an die Kirchturmglocke stößt. thumb|right|[[Peter Parker|Peter vollzieht den "Wirtswechsel"]] Gleich darauf befällt der Symbiont allerdings Eddie, sodass Venom entsteht. Dieser will natürlich Spider-Man vernichten und sucht sich dafür ersteinmal Hilfe bei Flint Marko. Die beiden entführen Mary Jane und fordern Spider-Man zum Kampf heraus. Dieser bittet erst Harry um Hilfe, dessen Gesicht von der Bombe ziemlich mitgenommen wurde, weswegen er auch ablehnt. Peter stellt sich aber trotzdem seinen beiden Gegnern, doch hat er keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht. thumb|left|[[Spider-Man scheint verloren]] Da kommt ihm aber plötzlich doch Harry zu Hilfe, nachdem er von seinem ihm treu ergebenen Butler Bernard (John Paxton) bestätigt bekam, dass Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe) alias der Grüne Kobold von seiner eigenen Klinge getötet wurde. Gemeinsam können die Freunde Mary Jane retten und sogar Sandman außer Gefecht setzten, von Venom wird Harry jedoch mit einer Eisenstange durchbohrt und so schwer verletzt. Da bedient sich Peter weiteren Eisenstangen und schlägt sie gegeneinander, was dem Symbionten, genau wie in der Kirche, anscheinend schwere Schmerzen bereitet. Dadurch kann er Eddie von der schwarzen Masse trennen und eine Bombe auf den Parasiten werfen, doch Eddie will nicht mehr ohne dieses gute Gefühl leben und stürzt sich mit in die Bombe und damit in den Tod. Flint Marko erzählt Peter danach, dass er seinen Onkel nur aus Versehen erschossen hat und seine Tat sehr bereut, weswegen ihm Peter schließlich verzeiht. Danach verschwindet Marko und Peter wendet sich Harry zu. Die beiden werden endlich wieder beste Freunde, doch da stirbt Harry in Peters Armen. Es kommt natürlich zur Beerdigung, nach welcher MJ wieder in der Bar singen muss. Da kommt allerdings Peter hinzu und die beiden scheinen wieder zusammen zu kommen... Verschiedenes *Einige Berühmtheiten der Schauspiel- und Comicwelt haben in Spider-Man 3 einen Gastauftritt: **Bruce Campbell, bekannt durch die Tanz der Teufel-Filme, die Sam Raimi einst bekannt machten, als Oberkellner **Ted(Theodore) Raimi, Bruder Sam Raimis, als J. Jonah Jamesons Gehilfe Hoffman **Stan Lee, Erschaffer des Spider-Man-Universums, als Mann, der am Times Square zu Peter sagt, dass auch ein einzelner wie Spider-Man viel bewirken kann **'Lorne' und Henry Raimi, Söhne Sam Raimis, als begeisterte Zuschauer des finalen Kampfes **'Emma Raimi', Tochter Sam Raimis, als Mädchen, dass beim finalen Kampf ihre Kamera an J. Jonah Jameson verkauft *'Spider-Man 3' ist Platz 2 der erfolgreichsten Comicverfilmungen *Der Name "Venom" wird im Film nicht einmal genannt Kategorie:Spider-Man 4